The present invention relates to a pull rod structure of a baggage cart, and more particularly to a pull rod structure which can be easily and quickly operated and firmly located.
A conventional baggage cart serves to facilitate the carriage of the baggages of a traveller. However, some shortcomings in use exist in the pull rod structure of such baggage cart. AS shown in FIG. 1, the handle 2 and the pull rods 3 of the conventional baggage cart are integrally connected. Each pull rod 3 is sleeved by a sleeve 4 and a rubber plate 5 formed with an eccentric hole 51 is fitted on a threaded lower end of the pull rod 3. A mushroom pad 41 is disposed at a top end of the sleeve 4. The shortcomings of such arrangements are as follows:
1. It is difficult to move the pull rods up and down when adjusting the length thereof. This is because the rubber plate 5 is eccentrically disposed and thus a great frictional force is created, between the rubber plate 5 and the pull rod 3 to resist the movement thereof. Therefore, when adjusting the length of the pull rods 3, a user must operate the pull rods 3 with both hands and exert a great force on the pull rods 3 in order to lift or press down the pull rods 3.
2. After a period of use, the rubber plate 5 is likely to deform due to the friction against the pull rod 3. Therefore, it often occurs that the pull rods 3 become loosened during the transferring of the baggages. This may make the user slip and fall down.